


This is why I said 'No' (Nagisa x Masaru)

by DreamsOfPie



Series: Nagisa's Little Lover [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, M/M, Older ver of Warriors of Hope, Towa City, Yaoi, Yuri, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfPie/pseuds/DreamsOfPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Warriors of Hope are 15-16<br/>And they underage drink only once.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Warriors of Hope are 15-16  
> And they underage drink only once.

Nagisa's P.O.V

"Where'd you find this stuff?" Kotoko asks Masaru. "Oh some rotten old demon had three boxes of them! I took one and Monokumas blew up the rest!" Masaru replies. What are they talking about now? Masaru found something of course but what? "What are you four talking about?" I ask. Masaru holds up a beer bottle. "I found a box of alcohol and I thought maybe... We could try some..." Masaru says, his voice started to sound worried at the end. I didn't say anything. Masaru wants to drink alcohol? No way! That's underage drinking! Masaru sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're going to say no." He says. "Then why ask if you know what I'll say?" I reply.

"Aww! Nagisa you're no fun!" Kotoko says. "Well underage drinking is unacceptable! Wait for two more years!" I reply. Monaca looks at me. "Please Nagisa!" She begs. "N-no! That's final!" I reply. Monaka had tears in her eyes, she started shaking her head left to right and continuously shakes her fists up and down. "Nagisa! Is! Rude! He! Isn't! Letting! Us! Do! What! We! Want!" Monaka screams. Kotoko hugs Monaka from behind. "He's a big jerk, isn't he?" Kotoko adds. "Nagisa! Is! The! Biggest! Jerk! In! The! Univerrrssseeee!!!" Monaka yells. "Alright! Alright! You can drink it. Don't come back to me saying that one of two of you are drunk because it's your problem for drinking alcohol." I give in to Monaka and she calms down. "Thanks Nagisa!" She says.

Masaru quickly pops off the cap of the bottle off with his teeth and spits the cap at the wall. He took a huge sip of the alcohol and swallowed it in one gulp. "Damn, that's good shit!" Masaru laughs, he grabs another bottle and waves it in my face. "No thanks. I'd rather drink spoiled milk." I say, tapping the bottle away. "Eh? Your loss." Masaru says, giving the bottle to Jataro, his lover. I turn around and leave the four. 


	2. 5:00 PM - 8:00 PM

Masaru's P.O.V

Jeez, Nagisa need to relax for a bit. My god... Jataro took small sips of his beer once in awhile. "I don't really like the taste..." He complains. I wrap my arm around him. "Maybe you might like mine!" I say. Jataro looks at me. "But aren't they the same kind?" He asks. "Nope. Mine is a different brand and flavor. So have a sip." I reply, handing him my bottle. "But I could get one from the box...!" I take a sip from my alcohol and kiss Jataro. I use my tongue to push the alcohol in his mouth. I hear Jataro swallow the alcohol. "No kissing you two! Save it for later!" Kotoko laughs. Jataro pushes me away, aww! He's blushing in embarrassment! "It isn't like that!" Jataro replies. I laugh and drink the rest in one gulp. I started to get dizzy. "Hey, Masaru are you okay?" Monaka asks. "Uh huh! Perfectly fine! Pass me another one Jataro!" I slurr, laughing a bit. Jataro handed me his bottle.

God, I feel so fucking awesome!

But... At the time, I didn't know I would've done something so wrong to Jataro...

Nagisa's P.O.V

Time: 5:38

I can hear them from my room! If only they would shut up, I would be fine! I think they're ALL drunk... I can't stop them from getting drunk, blame it on the alcohol... Or whatever they have. Tomorrow they better not have drugs on them! If they do, I'm taking it away from them and throwing the drugs away. Since I still have a few hours til 10, I guess I'll read a book for now...

Time: 7:45

At least the noise has calmed down, I think they went to their rooms. Finally, I had enough with the laughing and the terrible jokes. I hear my door open then close.

_ Ca-chink! _

Um, did someone just enter my room and lock it? I lean forward, trying my best to see who just entered my room. I'm on my bed so I can't see who it is. "Hey Nagisa!" Monaka says. "The others gotn drunk and passed out so I thought I'd come tell you so you're not surprised that they're laying on the ground in the morning."

"Oh okay but why'd you lock the door?" I ask. Monaka comes closer, she shifts around in her wheelchair and grabbed my cheeks. She pulls my face closer and our lips meet. My eyes widen. Monaka may be with Kotoko but she still kisses me. I push her away. "Monaka you have Kotoko now, why do you still do this?" I ask her. She giggles before giving me a horrible insane stare. "Because..." She starts. Monaka hit me in the cheek. "You're lonely. And we can't have that now, can we?" Monaka giggles insanely. Monaka hits me two more times before leaving. 

 

Time: 8:00 PM

I lay down in mybed, reading a third book. My door opens again, is it Monaka again? The door slams shut. Instead of hearing the rolling of Monaka's wheelchair, footsteps greet me. I sit up and see a drunken Masaru in front of me, holding a emtpy beer bottle, well, I think it is emtpy. "Sup hottie...." Masaru hiccups. I feel my face flush. H-hottie?! Did he just call me hottie?!

Masaru placed the bottle on my side table. He crawls onto my bed and pushes me onto my back. Before I can even start to lift myself up, Masaru pounces over me and leaned in for a kiss. "Masaru, y-you're drunk... Leave me alone." I say. Masaru's and my lips touch, unlike Monaka's, Masaru's kisses are deeper and more heated. 

Oh why the hell am I talking about Masaru's kisses anyway?

 

What happen next, ... Maybe I'll tell you but if you prefer me not to, I won't.


	3. 8:00 PM - 9:00 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon! Smut! Don't like? Don't read! Next chapter will be the next day

Masaru's P.O.V

I crawl over Nagisa's whimpering body. "Please Masaru! Go back to your room! It's across the hall... You've got the wrong room idiot." Nagisa says. I lift his left leg and rub his inner thigh. "But I don't want to go back to my room, Nagisa. I want to be in yours." I reply. Nagisa begins whimering at my touch. I think he's glad my hand is far from his crotch.

I kiss him deeply and Nagisa slowly but surely begins to kiss back. I push my tongue into Nagisa's mouth. He tries to pull away but fails. I undo his jacket than his blue shirt. I stop kissing Nagisa and lower my head down towards his chest, giving it a small lick. Nagisa shivers and looks down at me as he shifts himself upwards into a sitting position. "Masaru, you drunk." He says. "You're sexy~" I reply. Nagisa's cheeks turn a brighter shade of red and he looks away. I slowly move my hand back and fourth on his thigh. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch. "I-I give up... Go ahead and do it..." I smirk and undo his pant zipper. Nagisa cups my cheeks and kisses me deeply. This time his tongue slides into my mouth, he twirls his tongue around as he rips off my shirt. I remove my pants with my other hand as I play around in Nagisa's underwear. I feel Nagisa's warm, smooth hands grab my waist and pull me onto his lap. "Top or bottom?" He asks. "Top. No whining Nagisa. After all, I am the leader of this group." I answer, kissing Nagisa's neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there. Nagisa licks his lips as he grabs my hands, I pull away and stare into his eyes. Pure lust with tons of love. Nagisa leans me down on my back, he removes my underwear and grabs my throbbing cock. I look at him, moaning as he rubs my member up and down. Soon after, he licks the tip and fits my entire member in his mouth. I wipe his tears away as his bottom lip lightly touches my balls. "Hey, hottie. If it hurts to suck it all, do half way then work your way to fully." I hiccup. Nagisa continues with sucking me fully and after 2-3 minutes, I came. Nagisa swallows and removes his mouth from my cock. Nagisa wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me. I push him onto his back and remove his underwear. I push my chest against his and slowly enter him. Nagisa winces and buried his face into my shoulder. "Mmmgh!" He moans. I start to move and his moans become more frequent. Nagisa throws his head back and started to beg for more. I move faster and faster. "Mmmgh! Masaru! I-I'm your slut! Faster!" He moans loudly. I hit his bundle of nerves and he yells in pleasure. "AHH! MASARU! R-RIGHT THERE!" I continue to hit his spot until his comes 5 minutes later. I continue to slam into him before I climax inside of Nagisa. I roll off him and grab the blankets. Nagisa helps me cover us with the blankets before we fall asleep, hugging each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a bad lemon or smut whatever you want to call it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. It's short but I'll make the first actual chapter long for you guys OK?  
> Also, fun fact: in my AU, Nagisa hates spoiled milk


End file.
